1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system that provides information to a user moving in a vehicle and the like while in the process of moving.
2. Background Information
Car navigation systems are already installed in many personal use vehicles, and can be said to be one type of general information presentation system. A general car navigation system comprises a geographic information storage unit, a processing unit, and an interface unit. The processing unit includes a current position measuring apparatus, such as a GPS (Global Positioning System), and calculates the route. The interface unit displays a planned route calculated by the processing unit, and receives input from the user. For example, if the user inputs a destination into the system, then this system can calculate and present guidance on a route from the current position to the destination based on the information in the abovementioned storage unit, and can produce voice output of the guidance information, with intersections, and entrances and exits of highways. In addition, among car navigation systems, there are those that suggest information related to the vicinity of the current position, and that suggest the nearest restaurants and the like. Examples of vicinity information include lifestyle information useful for shopping and interests; tourist information related to scenic and historic places, special products indigenous to the locale, and the like; geographic statistical information; dictionary information; and information useful for a pleasant journey. However, a car navigation system has not been offered that presents information adapted to the various circumstances surrounding the user, such as the current time and the status of the vehicle.
In addition, if the destination is decided, then a car navigation system that presents route information up to the destination and vicinity information along the route is useful to some extent. However, for a user for whom even the destination is not yet decided, a car navigation system itself is of no assistance from the onset.